


【卡黄】Sweet Answer

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 正确的地点、错误的时间，以及更错误的方法？
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 18





	【卡黄】Sweet Answer

在黄婷婷挑着眉第四次将口中柠檬糖咬成碎粒时，面前的木门终于“唰”地大开，力道过猛以至于门内外两人颊边鬓发轻轻扬起。不久前这门其实开过一回，却只有颤巍巍一道黑暗缝隙，两个布满血丝圆滚滚眼珠子突兀出现吓得黄婷婷差点掏出魔杖将其消灭，不想眼珠子的主人好像更为震惊，一声尖叫后嚷嚷着婷婷等我便紧闭门扉。随即门内叮咣作响，不时传来强烈魔力波动，猜也知道绝对是那人在运用魔法收拾房间。短暂风波过去后出现在面前的是眼神闪闪亮、制服穿戴整齐，展现出丝毫不愧对学院首席魔法生这一头衔风姿的李艺彤——只有黄婷婷知道此人私下里若是能有外表看起来一半成熟，她就必定会在向魔法之神祈祷时多感谢个几分钟。

塞纳学院作为全国最负盛名的魔法学府，自然为所有怀抱梦想的年轻魔法学徒神往。学院遵循古老而严格的制度，每年全体在校生均需参加实力竞赛，通过魔法相互决出胜负直至冠军诞生；由此产生的前十六名自动成为本年度学生会成员，首席与次席则分别担当学生会长及副会长。荣耀一同带来显而易见优待，前三席专属的窗明几净、宽敞舒适的单人间便是最佳例子。尽管李艺彤身后卧房看起来整洁得可疑，黄婷婷依然顺从地让她牵起自己手心进入屋内。

“婷婷今天好早，我们不是约好放学后见面吗？”一关上门作为首席的精英气质就立刻被抛到九霄云外，李艺彤还带些鼻音，软趴趴地凑过去讨要拥抱却抱了个空。

“等一下再抱。”只瞬移出半步之遥的黄婷婷耳尖上泛着些暧昧粉红，小声补充一句好安抚恋人那颗易碎的心，随即一本正经清清嗓子道：“下午是学生会的例会，你既然是会长就别像上次和上上次那样直接缺席。另外，为什么翘掉早上的讨论课？这一周以来到底在干什么？学院首席竟然如此吊儿郎当，再怎么说也应该......”

眼见学院次席的招牌说教有愈演愈烈趋势，李艺彤连忙小鸡啄米似点头并指天发誓自己就算死也会死在会议现场。恋人软糯的小口音训斥起人来不痛不痒，再加上其中不自觉流露的认真关切，甚至会令她恶趣味地想听更多。虽然很好奇不修同一门课的对方究竟如何清楚掌握自己动向，但连日的睡眠缺乏彻底让大脑变得昏昏沉沉，根本无从追究。

“......李发卡，你有在听吗？”

“有——可是难得的独处时光，想做点别的事情。”嘴上撒娇，同时却无比强硬地将黄婷婷揽进怀里。埋头蹭进颈窝用鼻尖亲昵碰碰柔软肌肤，微卷长发刺得脸颊发痒，干脆闭起眼睛尽情享受熟悉安心馨香，“婷婷特意来找我只是为了说这些话？是不是有东西要给我？”

“什么啊——呃？”到底哪里难得了？从开始交往到现在几乎每天晚上都有在约会，更不用说平日作为首席与次席的各种明里暗里接触。黄婷婷暗自腹诽着撇开视线，装作并未领会到恋人话语中深意，可是染上微红的颈项已经悄然出卖了她。虽然不是非常愿意承认，对方的猜想确实正中红心。此时安静躺在魔法口袋一角的硬质木盒乃是苦恼许久才精挑细选出的礼物，自然是用以回赠给不用看都知道满脸得意的某人。本来并不打算这时候送，可深知自家恋人最爱东瀛文化，几近打听后了解到白色情人节的原委——是专门回赠情人节礼物的日子。被提前得知的惊喜便算不得惊喜了，她略微有些沮丧。正试图开口挽回计划被戳穿后的面子（例如高傲地表示“但你永远猜不到我要送什么”），忽然感觉被结结实实上下摸索了一遍。那同一时间出现于腰上、就像是数只手一起造成的触感仍残留体温，但面前李艺彤未曾挪动半分，从始至终维持圈紧手臂姿势。黄婷婷可太熟悉这仿佛灵异事件般的情况了，更具体一点来说，作为时间停止魔法拥有者的恋人，她早已不胜其烦到频频警告对方的地步。

“亏我本来还期待‘其实礼物是我自己哦’这样的展开......”李艺彤眉开眼笑，倒是看不出有半点不满，嘴上得理不饶人越发放肆起来。

“最好想都不要想。”

面前人得逞而颇为满足的神态使黄婷婷条件反射泛起紧张，这实在怪不得她。一切要从距今一个月前情人节当天说起。彼时的李艺彤只说是要请吃宵夜，于是嘴里还毫不在意地塞着半个紫薯糯米炸糖球的黄婷婷突然看见对方以一种从未见过的扭捏神态掏出个小盒子，心里顿时警铃大作，差点咬到舌头。果不其然下一秒迎来的便是深情却背诵得有些磕磕绊绊的告白以及那双拼命释放“答应我吧！”信号的滚圆眼睛。年上艰难吞咽似乎比平时更粘喉咙的甜品，忽而意识到她们的关系早就超过单纯的朋友，毕竟也没有哪种普通同学会互相上心到事无巨细地步，又或是夜晚留宿时偷偷钻进对方被窝进行抱抱之类亲密身体接触。

花了三秒时间立刻想通的黄婷婷顺理成章让友情升华成恋爱，还不忘极为优雅地拿起餐巾纸擦干净嘴。没想到李艺彤误将这件事当成某种信号，借着那颗咚咚敲打胸膛的炙热之心一侧头亲了上去。还没来得及细细体味甜蜜初吻，好面子的年上就羞耻得几乎当场昏厥，拎起对方红透的耳朵从食堂一路训斥到宿舍门口。

第二天年下乖乖挎着书包在宿舍门口等待一起上学的模样简直令人想动手狠捏几下她的柔软脸颊，当然黄婷婷确实这么做了。情窦初开一对小情侣不大好意思牵手，目光短暂碰触也足以脸红心跳。明明先前每日都约定一起上早课，成了恋人反倒多出些特殊氛围，让人心痒却实实在在雀跃不已。

晨课后午餐时间年下又不知哪来的主意，兴致勃勃提议要比赛谁先吃到学院食堂那刚出炉的、值得一切赞美的、香酥得能听见口中脆响的黄油牛角包。李艺彤在这场巅峰之争中夺冠，大约是首席的魔力运转速度快了那么一丁点，在次席的瞬移魔法发动前暂停了时间——事实上她当年就像这般战胜对方。坐在食堂的天台上咀嚼各自战利品的气氛轻松愉快，直到李艺彤凑近说婷婷你的嘴角沾到面包碎屑，借机再度亲上来时，年上才终于有了身为恋人的自觉，无奈又主动缓慢回吻，结束后忍不住吐槽这招太过老土。

除了接吻以外好像跟朋友时期会做的事差不了多少嘛。黄婷婷一边享受恋爱一边略带苦恼地想。

三天之后她就后悔了。

恋人的大胆实在超乎她的想象，即使是在学年伊始面向全体一年级魔法学徒的迎新大会上也丝毫没见消停。尚对接下来发生什么一无所知的黄婷婷端正肃立于宽阔讲台右侧，等待身边的魔法生首席兼学生会长兼自家恋人结束迎新致辞。内容早就听那人练习过八百次，自己还高度参与进完善演讲稿的过程中。她垂下眸半听不听，下一瞬间险些因为唇上忽然出现的柔软潮湿触感惊叫出声。很显然那个擅长时间停止的家伙只亲一口不够，还额外舔舔滑嫩唇瓣；始作俑者坦然地向台下微微鞠躬，转过身后状似无辜悄悄眨眼吐舌。于是在上千人众目睽睽之下，次席那张漂亮的脸唰地从颈间红到额角，也不知是气的还是羞的，从此在新生中落下个容易害羞的名声。

当晚黄婷婷猛掐脖子的威胁却没有让李艺彤意识到半点生命的可贵，一言蔽之便是知道错了下次还敢，不仅敢而且玩得更大。一两个亲亲已经是家常便饭，兴之所至偶尔还会关照敏感的耳垂与脖颈；场所则包括但不限于例会又或是课堂、甚至是高年级学生作为讲师的魔法实战课程上。次数多了年上竟然也品出点仿佛偷情的快感，自暴自弃任由上下其手——反正时间静止期间的事除了李艺彤谁也看不到。只不过从此一遇到多人公共场合或是那颇具迷惑性的得意笑容就反射性提高警惕，以防控制不住叫出声。

“最近怎么一直在忙？”年下很懂见好就收的道理，见恋人满脸微妙的出神表情连忙转移话题。

“因为我们的学生会长大人不务正业，事情都堆到我手头上了。”说到这个就来气。黄婷婷回过神来，冷哼一声推开怀里蹭来蹭去的恋人作势要走，很快被一把抱住。

李艺彤自知选择话题时犯了大忌，要是再听上半天训斥未免太没情趣，干脆低下头啄吻起点缀在细白颈项上的小痣，黄婷婷果然绷紧身子不动。恋人稍重呼吸声以及情不自禁搂上肩膀的双手使得本来撒娇性质的吻亲着亲着就变了味，舌头耐心撩拨温热肌肤，或舔或咬一路攀上耳畔。与预想中动作不同，先是耳垂后的小陷坑被舌尖一下一下戳弄，滚烫呼吸全洒在上面，年上痒得捏紧拳头却没有半点阻止的意思。唇舌接下来才温柔包覆耳垂，将它含进口中吮住，齿与舌轮番伺候那块软肉，黄婷婷顿时麻了半边身子；李艺彤知道她面皮薄，反而刻意发出粘腻液体交缠声做出暗示，双臂更用力不放。

“发唔、卡，你该不会想现在......？”

根本是明知故问。黄婷婷心里清楚。

李艺彤也一样清楚，只从鼻间发出模糊肯定声来宣告行为的正当性。实际上这种肌肤相亲的事上周两人摸索过一次，只不过由于各种各样的原因体验只能勉强算得上差强人意。但是这次不太一样，信心与决意连同近一周里获得的丰富知识储备充斥年下胸膛，她暗中替自己打气加油：一定要让黄婷婷在自己身下舒服到求饶！

李艺彤浑然不觉自己好像在往不太对劲的方向努力，见对方露出天人交战的纠结神情心下着急，直接轻轻叼住耳垂发出大胆直白请求。有些口齿不清的话语听起来可怜巴巴又寂寞，暂且被热恋冲昏头脑的黄婷婷一时间忘了公务繁忙全是因为眼前这小兔崽子，心顿时软成一滩水，撇开视线只叮嘱不可以留下痕迹。

从门口被推推搡搡扑到床上的短暂过程中两人的初体验突然出现在黄婷婷脑海：小情侣共同探索身体这事理应愉快而顺利，只不过两人纯情得能掐出水来，摸来摸去后半天不得要领的李艺彤直至最后才拿出点魔法天才的样子，磕磕碰碰地让她达到巅峰。事后李艺彤的眼神落寞像是只受伤幼犬，又是安慰又是摸头才勉强打起精神，瘪着嘴钻进年上怀里。

黄婷婷半眯起眼打量撑在上方的李艺彤，那双圆溜溜眼睛认真执着又紧张，盛满了期盼与小心翼翼，于是主动环住对方脖颈送上鼓励性质的吻。年下乖巧而兴奋地任由火热唇瓣贴紧轻擦，不一会实在按捺不住，试探性伸出小舌舔舔恋人嘴唇里侧，发觉没有任何被拒绝的迹象便愉快地长驱直入。

李艺彤的吻技实在谈不上高超，先前对于深吻的理解仅仅是舌与舌之间交缠；当时黄婷婷对此不予置评，要是一上来就极其熟练那还得了？舌尖传来的柔软触感让身体过电似地微颤，她立刻食髓知味地一把禁锢住年上的后脑勺，想要在温暖口腔中缠绵更多。两人的牙齿笨拙磕碰着，却丝毫没有影响青涩而淫靡的唇舌纠缠。李艺彤舔舐恋人舌尖，得到积极回应后便急不可耐往深处探，年上半是意外半是气恼怎么不多停留一阵，皱起眉直哼。年下到底还是有点悟性，可一下又因这撒娇软哼荡漾得找不着北，连嘴上动作都不由得停止。

这下那双好看的桃花眼直直盯过来，眼底满盈疑惑与被打断的不满。短暂停滞的吻立刻就以数倍的激烈继续进行，李艺彤退回来含吮软嫩上唇，抿起嘴轻轻挤压再啮咬。黄婷婷的嘴唇很软很热，一面担心怕弄碎了这处梦一般的温柔，一面又隐隐激起粗暴啃咬吻肿的冲动。舌尖再度撬开齿关滑入口腔内，先是在上颚处流连舔弄，欲擒故纵般等待对方软舌顶上来寻求进一步接触后再调皮轻佻地绕着它打转，意图充分唤起二人兴致。她巧妙试探年上能接受的深度，在暖湿腔内主动掌握交缠吸吮节奏，互相探索更有感觉的地方加以刺激。两人吻得难舍难分，脸颊不知由于害羞或是兴奋红得像番茄；根本顾不上溢出打湿嘴角的唾液，尽管内心都很难为情，却不由自主只想无限持续这个吻。年下见自己活用所学知识后收效显著，此时黄婷婷已然全身心沉浸其中，闭上眼眸满脸陶醉。近距离下还可以发现对方眼皮上一颗小痣，怎么看怎么可爱。

她好像大有进步。黄婷婷有些喘不上气，与恋人做亲密而快乐的事带来的精神愉悦以及难以忽视的身体快感正源源不断侵蚀理智。她面上极力作出矜持模样，却挺起腰身拼命减少两人之间所剩无几距离。此时衣服显得多余，身体急切表达对肌肤之间毫无保留碰触摩擦的渴望，年上当然说不出口，只得无措地轻柔抚弄恋人的长发。好在李艺彤大抵产生了相同想法，正毫无章法胡乱拉扯恋人身上碍事布料。学校统一制式的勃艮第色滚灿金边校服本就难脱得要命，这里一颗纽扣那里一根系带，以前三席的特别款式为最。素来严谨的黄副会长还认认真真穿戴好领带以及长袍里内衬马甲，简直给亲热时年下造成天大麻烦。

“我自己来。”好不容易结束这个漫长甜腻的吻，年上羞耻到难以直视那毫不掩饰炙热目光，喘息间连声音都细弱几分。让恋人帮忙脱衣服过于超出自己耻度，尽管无比清楚接下来会有更糟糕的部分却始终放不开。

下一刻眼前画面仿佛经过抽帧，话音未落黄婷婷校服登时大敞，难得一见的景色一览无余，连内衣裤也被妥善解下放置床尾，不知为何唯独过膝袜好好留在腿上；同样事情发生在李艺彤身上，眨眼间同样变得光溜溜，此时正神气活现地双手抱胸，嘴里还念叨着早知要脱掉自己刚刚就不必换上了之类的话。

“李艺彤！”年上怒不可遏的大吼跟方才娇羞模样反差惊人。

“婷婷桑别生气嘛。”特意用上当年入校时亲密昵称，年下弯腰给了气鼓鼓的恋人安抚性质拥抱，顺便悄悄吻上锁骨。

一个长有淡黄色短毛的小脑袋出现在黄婷婷视线上方与她大眼瞪小眼，糖豆似的红眼珠充满好奇地凝视面前滚作一团的两个裸体人类。

黄婷婷：“......”

玄凤：“咕咕咕。”

“......李艺彤。”

“诶诶！”

“能让它暂时离开吗？”年上的声音只剩下疲惫与沧桑。

“为什么！高光它又不会说出去！”年下不可思议地大声嚷嚷表达不满。脸上拥有可爱腮红的玄凤鹦鹉乃是李艺彤本人的魔法宠物，通常而言它们比起普通宠物更通人性，不过并没有独立人格或是较高智能。

“我不管，有它就不做了！”虽然很对不起高光，但被看着做也太羞耻了——黄婷婷这样想。

不甘示弱地对峙半晌后这场没有硝烟的战争以年上胜利告终。李艺彤大义凛然眼含热泪打开窗指挥高光飞走，内心哐哐给小黄鸟土下座道歉：为了主人的终身幸福还请牺牲一下。

“李发卡。”

“这次是什么？”

“......把窗帘拉上好不好？”

“我们住在顶楼！没有人看的！”李艺彤快要从床上跳起来。而且拉上就会看不清你的样子。她在心里小声补充。

第二次失败似乎某种程度上预示了李艺彤未来在家庭中的地位。她耷拉脑袋，蔫蔫地抬起手一挥，窗帘便自觉隔绝外面的日光；可还是不死心，于是床头小台灯在魔力催动下亮起恰到好处且十分衬托气氛的暖黄灯光。

黄婷婷还想争辩什么，被李艺彤眼疾手快按回床上堵住了嘴。滚烫体温在躯体交缠间传递，说不清谁更热一些，连带周围空气变得干燥高温；嫩滑柔软肌肤不住互相摩擦，令人沉醉的美好触感使得拥抱情不自禁更加紧密。落在脖颈上的亲吻愈渐密而快，年上又痒又麻，颤抖着从喉间溢出轻细舒服嗯声。李艺彤顿时没控制住力道，在颈侧柔软皮肤印上了一小块抹着晶亮水渍的樱色痕迹，赶忙在恋人意识到不妥前装作无事发生般以舌抚慰几下。

“反正这里会被遮住。”年下自言自语着。黄婷婷还没反应过来是什么意思，锁骨处便传来细微刺痛，接着是舌尖轻柔舔舐安抚。细瘦锁骨生得漂亮，在薄而软的肌肤下凸起优美弧度。平日里藏在制服下不为人知也就罢了，晚上想一睹为快时发现这人穿睡衣竟然扣起最上面一颗纽扣，于是格外凸显这种时候的珍贵。深色吻痕恰巧留在棱起部分，似乎随呼吸缓缓颤抖；暖光下锁骨浅窝盛满阴影，结合残余隐隐晶莹的水痕延伸出惑人欲色。年下毫不客气地四处含吮舔咬，占有欲作祟想看到艳丽身躯上布满独属于自己的印记；一次又一次执着加深痕迹，仿佛是期望根本不要消退才好。

黄婷婷垂下眸查看时与颇具侵略性的目光撞个正着，对方像是故意炫耀展示般当面慢慢向下吮吸起绵软乳尖，尔后边慢慢松口边用舌画圈舔湿，那处逐渐在唇舌间泛起诱人深红。年上耳根发烧一样烫，偏偏李艺彤异常灼灼逼人的上目线叫她又忘了别开眼神，半被强迫着将过激画面尽收眼底。本来是柔嫩浅粉的顶端，下一刻就在包围伺候下渐渐鼓胀发硬，一圈淡色乳晕颤颤缩聚，将挺立蓓蕾拱得更突出了些；舌尖短暂离开时点在乳首上，牵出一条极细易断的淫乱水丝。年上还没来得及羞耻，胸尖又被一口含入，在温热口腔内被灵活舌尖来回上下拨弄。那个毛绒绒的脑袋左右挪动，颊边滑落下发丝刺得胸前轻微发痒，年上怜爱而难耐地归拢起恋人的散乱长发，帮她别到耳后。这下倒是将那全红的耳朵看了个清楚，黄婷婷噗嗤一声笑了出来，心下被满足的爱意占据。

像这样一直吸，会不会出来乳汁呢？李艺彤被突如其来的混乱想法吓得不轻，恨不得立刻撞墙。可是诡异念头却挥之不去，盘旋在脑海中向她低语。嘴上鬼使神差重力猛吮一阵，身下人颤栗得更加厉害，鼻间也溢出好听软哼。

年下看样子是相当喜欢这个步骤，面前可怜兮兮的乳首已经被吮弄得肿胀不堪，却仍是握住乳肉爱不释口地反反复复吃进嘴里又舔又吸，还要发出啾啾水声。中间不时用指腹搓揉按压几下权当安慰，然后就迫不及待继续带来新一轮快感。空出手非常适时地揉捏另一侧，好让它不至于受寂寞。那边揪紧床单的年上又舒服又难堪，双腿在床上不停抬起放下、在对方腰间磨蹭，长袜早已悄然滑到膝盖以下。比起在床上进行不必要的仪容整理，现在最大难题是日渐难以抑制的呻吟。先前尽力咬住下唇还能应付，结果不知这家伙怎么搞的水平突飞猛进，一下让人承受不住——不过这样也挺好。黄婷婷满心困惑，思维立刻被沉重舔弄狠狠打断，身体一颤直接叫出声。

李艺彤心中一动，划过泛起紧张的纤细腰腹曲线，好生爱抚骤然在腰间警觉夹紧的双腿，缓缓向秘处探去。指尖经过穴口，被花瓣柔和吸住进行热情挽留，引诱进入一片滑腻之处。那里果然早已汁水四溢，粘乎乎带有体温的稠液堆积花口，洇湿身下小块床单。

唔哦！不愧是我！李艺彤心中捏紧拳头比了个加油手势。一切都是渐入佳境的表示，果然前几天一顿熬夜恶补知识效果拔群。手上动作不再含糊，稍微沉下腕部将一根指节轻柔推进正翕张入口的蜜穴，感受湿热柔软褶皱逐渐吻上来的美妙触感。进入后花径却态度一转，全然不似方才热切欢迎，穴肉拥上来用力半吸半挤，作出一副既想吞吃又要拒绝异物深入的矛盾模样。类似状况在那本古老典籍中有所指示，再加上前次经验，李艺彤并不着急，而是一边耐心坚定旋转手指勾弄扩张层层叠叠挤压上来的皱褶，一边不忘照顾上面的敏感乳尖。舌尖沿着突起灵活刷动，肿大挺翘的艳色嫩尖覆上细细一层晶莹透亮，看上去可怜又色情。于是更多蜜水随着几阵绞紧全数裹上指尖，经过长足前戏内里本就软烂湿润，顺水推舟借助过剩润滑顶到了最深处。花穴猛然痉挛抖动，然后像是被驯服般不再抗拒，转而献媚似地狠狠吸紧手指不放。

年上对于双眼闪烁激动喜悦的恋人一头雾水，满脑子只剩事后定要帮忙洗床单的歉疚与极度羞耻，随即被一系列大胆激进动作弄得全身无力，只有小声压抑呻吟的份。一阵痒酥酥充实感从被插入的部分传来，绷紧间仿佛能够清晰勾勒出手指在内部的轮廓，心跳节奏都会因为它无意识勾扯戳弄而混乱。尽管才是第二次，年下好似对自己身体了如指掌，小心仔细的动作只带来满足感，两腿无意识张得更开，方便手指轻易抵达最深敏感所在。眼前李艺彤在灯光下满脸肃穆阴影，瞪起溜圆杏眼简直比被当堂点名背诵魔法先贤著作时还要紧张认真，一点没有滚床单时该有的样子。黄婷婷既心疼又好笑，内心感叹着好可爱好喜欢，勾上脖子正想给个鼓励的亲亲——

然后手指猛然间抽出体外。

“嗯？”

李艺彤之前左右觉得不对，冥思苦想终于意识到是自己没有按照书中顺序实操：应该先按摩一下外面再进去才比较好！作为照本宣科的新手无论怎么想都不能随意跳过，干脆将方才所有推倒重来。湿淋淋指尖或急或缓地搓揉碾压已然稍微钻出花瓣的小核，那处在蹭动下诚实地鼓胀充血，用整日持握魔杖所产生的硬茧去抵住摩擦，年上就像受不了一样扭动身子呜呜嗯嗯说着恳求停下的话。但是这却被恶劣的年下当作反面参考，越是喊慢点动作就越快、越是说不能碰的地方就越重点抚慰，在出乎意料频密刺激下很快腰身哆嗦夹起双腿达到高潮，嘴里娇吟也拖得长而软；内壁不满缩绞空虚的穴道，一股股吐出蜜液不断催促快些进来塞满。

虽然这手法确实很上道，外面也真的很舒服，但是为什么！黄婷婷内心凌乱大声质问。

“里面...也想、要......”说出这样的话大概是用尽她一生的耻力。眼见对方还在一板一眼执拗拨弄高潮后敏感到微痛的肉核，实在忍无可忍暂且放下了一贯克制。此刻那张如同海豹的无辜脸庞上流露出十分困惑神情，使人莫名升起一股殴打冲动。

“这么快——唔！”

被强吻了。李艺彤脖子被环紧退无可退，气势十足的软舌还未习惯主动，顶开齿关滑入口腔的动作很有几分生疏。与平时给人的印象不太一致，年上进攻时倒是直捣黄龙的类型，焦躁不安地缠住年下迟缓的舌，缩起脸颊急切吮吸交换津液。毫无章法猛攻导致急促呼吸喘不上来，不由自主抬起下巴，正要分开互相交缠的唇舌，主动权就被轻松夺走。

对方极其细心指引带领，用舌一遍遍描绘唇瓣形状，等待状态恢复后便突然毫不客气猛增速度，紧紧攫住小舌品尝。上方手指打了个转，挤开沾满蜜露不停收紧的嫣红花唇，接着喂进那期待已久的饥渴软滑小嘴中。甬道由于不久前高潮紧得过分，并起两指推撞顶开轻轻跳动吸过来的穴肉，狠狠埋入最深最敏感的地方，动作太快甚至发出”啾“的水声。内壁一下子讨好般痉挛猛夹，用蜜汁一次次浸满做润滑，不希望再像上次那样被抽离，尽心尽力只祈求能够好好满足空虚花穴。

年上被吻得头晕眼花，得偿所愿的满足与电流般快感爬上脊椎，下面和上面被一起填得满满当当，甚至说不清哪一边更加舒服。手指在快感最强烈的隐秘地带大力抽插，每一次都尽根没入，指根关节就这样生生蹭挤着入口花瓣；指尖恶作剧式按压几下最里面，然后在无可控制的难耐收紧间退到蜜穴口。甬道还没爽够，怎么能任由快感源头离开？自然是百般挽留，弯弯绕绕的褶皱贴上来拼命箍住，到底还是比不过手上力气，粉嫩媚肉几乎被扯出些许。花穴软烫得快要化掉，失望徒劳一颤一颤痉挛，这时候手指会稍微停上一两秒再一口气捣弄回多汁而焦渴的深处，叫她被堵着嘴还不停发出断断续续拼不成完整的呜咽混乱哀鸣。

更加可恶的是两根手指时而在内部轻微撑开，苛求已被情欲占据支配的熟穴再去面对突然暴增的扩充感；时而曲起指摸索抠挖肉壁，每一处都不放过，明明是稍微用上力气的偏粗暴动作，里面却喜欢得很，吸咬着整个颤抖不已，急不可耐泄出丰沛爱液抚慰侵入者。黄婷婷半阖眼眸与恋人对视，眼神软绵绵的全是爱欲与惬意，漂亮眼尾浸染上花瓣色淡红，想来是源于慌乱而受阻的呼吸。她很确定床单已经被自己弄湿了个彻底，腰臀上湿热触感提醒着这不争事实，事后清理工作免不了要大费周章。

察觉到内里愈加紧绷僵硬夹压手指，抽送间咕啾咕啾的黏糊汁水也被缩起穴道尽数含住，急促榨取攀上巅峰所需要的最后快感。动作反而顺应节奏慢下来，李艺彤轻喘着离开因过分缠绵而湿漉漉发肿的滚烫双唇，无视对方立刻写在脸上的不满，开始按照记忆在内里触碰寻找到的“特别”位置。柔软凸起小肉粒在极度紧致花径内部更像是主动蹭上手指，一旦在转动拓张时擦弄，年上会忍耐不住发出相当动听悦耳的娇声；如果再对准了用力戳刺，就会像被拿捏住命门一样整个人向后猛仰，穴肉也跳得厉害，分明是快要去了。

“这里——”李艺彤的手指重重刮擦过藏在一处褶皱内小小肉突，“还有这里，”一触即走转而刺激靠近入口处顶部的另外一块鼓起软肉，“哪边更舒服？”，语气充满真诚求知的意愿，可是手指却毫不含糊，迅速在两处敏感之间来回抚弄按压。蜜穴兴奋得直抖，手指更像是插入密闭的水囊，在四面粘软湿熟中被拼命缠绕用力吮吸。

“我、我...哈啊！”黄婷婷无法组织出任何语句，双腿已经牢牢在恋人腰后交叉锁紧，过膝袜松松泡泡地全堆到脚踝上，与紧实好看的小腿线条对比鲜明。

“婷婷，”年下丝毫没有打算放过她，亲密眷恋撒着娇说出不容违抗话语，“告诉我嘛，”不讲道理地含住精灵耳尖尖上端，伸入弯折小弧度内一下一下舔弄沾湿内侧，“婷婷。”两根手指欺上凸起又顶又戳，在紧窒肉穴内艰难前后挪动，只为了听恋人亲口诉说那个无比显而易见的答案。

“都好舒...舒服——呜唔、啊......”身体极不争气地单靠接连触碰就登临绝顶，席卷全身、宛如身处云端的飘飘欲仙快慰麻醉了神经，小腹处先前积攒的大量热流像是失去阻塞向下泄出，腰一下抖动着抬得极高，脚趾甜蜜地蜷缩起来。虚弱脱力感猛然侵袭，可是那双勾人水眸从始至终依然定定凝视自家小爱人，双颊艳丽酡红昭示着无上餍足。

李艺彤没敢说她偷偷暂停时间欣赏了一小会恋人高潮刹那无助又欢愉的诱人神情，不然从今以后估计是别想再上床。

“发卡，好热好累。”年上声音夹杂余韵后特有沙哑，像是饱食猫儿眯起眼睛，不知是抱怨还是感叹起来。

这幅几分慵懒的美好图景在年下面前倏而定格。别累啊，还没有结束——至少她是这样认为的。停滞世界里能自由活动的只有她一人，稍带歉意地看了一眼毫不知情、凝固在满足与疲倦上的脸庞，便从床角取出一团透明胶状物。

乍看之下毫不起眼的胶块其实是魔法与科技的智慧结晶，注入魔力之后别有用处。李艺彤双眸闪烁激动光芒，仔细一看还有泪光，大概是因为它不太便宜的缘故。珍而重之将吸收魔力后软嘟嘟的凝胶捧在手心，另一边轻柔分开尚在充血的花瓣，控制温和软滑胶体缓缓填满蜜穴。

时间流逝，下一刻黄婷婷从满脸错愕转为恼火，又因为那东西突如其来的变化彻底破了功。透明质软胶快速扩散着填满每处褶皱，微凉液体舔舐内里直至一丝不剩地占领整个蜜穴；体温加热下凝成固液参半的神奇状态，接着几秒后便以毫不讲理的频率和速度开始嗡嗡振动。

“——！”

太超过了。

这东西动起来强力得不像话，更何况液体狡猾地伸进了皱褶细小缝隙、以及那些平时用手指难以照顾的地方。年上小声尖叫着，拱起腰反射性抱住双膝想把那令人难以置信的坏东西挤出去，好看的清瘦肋骨顿时展露无遗。没想到看似光滑的胶质死死扣住甬道肉壁，让振动传达更为清晰，数颗凸起肉粒以及深处嫩滑宫口被完美照料到，包围式一圈挤弄它们不知疲倦地振得没完没了。几下之后腰就失了力气，软塌在床上一叠声哀求着口是心非的拒绝话语。蜜水倒是比主人诚实，啪嗒啪嗒淌个不停，从腿根湿到臀缝里。

年下趁虚而入扳开修长纤细双腿，俯下身一口卷起亟待爱抚的挺立花蒂，狠吸得啧啧有声。舌头挑弄戏耍在周围绵软肉瓣上画圈，再伸到中央舔开皱皮捉起小核，快速精准地大力推挤猛戳。她知道柔软灵活舌尖即使是用上力气也丝毫无害，瞄准恋人身体偏爱过激动作的弱点进行攻略。

黄婷婷大脑一片空白，被强烈感官刺激折磨到几近失去意识：里面被嗡嗡剧振的凝胶撑得没有半点喘息空间，与此同时外面还被嘬在嘴里咂弄推吸，快感在全身每一角落奔走，以前所未有的效率轻易累加，很快离巅峰一步之遥。大腿不知所措拼命夹着中间那个脑袋，满足到挺起腰颤颤巍巍地绵长吟叫。在如此激烈快乐面前什么自持冷静全都不值一提，只剩沉沦与忘我。

停。

李艺彤在事后被灭口和满足一己私欲中舍生忘死，毅然选择后者。从两腿之间鼓着眼珠鬼鬼祟祟瞄了眼上方陷入凝滞的恋人，再心虚而兴奋地下移视线，眼前是被透明软胶撑得大开的粉嫩鼓胀内壁，充血滑软粘膜一跳一跳吞咽胶体，连附着流淌的晶亮花液都一清二楚，显得淫乱之极。饶是年下这样的厚脸皮也不好意思再看，内心暗骂自己像个变态，仿佛当时特意加钱购置透明款的不是她本人。

与暂停的时间相反，嘴上一刻不停变换角度花样舔舐亲吻水淋淋秘处，极尽吸吮之能事。唇舌在蜷缩泛红的花瓣间拨弄，锲而不舍地保持相同方向频率舔弄，覆盖黏答答粘连的皱褶再吮走水液；鼻尖动作间一下一下触碰鼓起肉核，将快感微妙压制在那处感知阈限附近。对于结果的期待暂且压制失去即时身体反馈这一遗憾，年下不住吞咽溢出蜜水，动作得更加卖力直至变得疲乏，于是时间在操控下终于开始流动——

“呼唔——啊、啊、怎么会、不要......呜呜！咕哈...嗯！”

彻底被可怕快感狠狠鞭笞贯穿的黄婷婷陷入战栗混乱，剧烈痉挛缩起全身，揪扯床单的纤瘦双手绽出分明骨节。一次性硬塞过来的快慰远远超乎承受能力，身体立刻失去所有控制，迫使两次高潮几乎没有间隙，如同尚未平息的海面陡然掀起巨浪，而她则身不由己被二度抛上高空。尚未开发完全的身体根本受不了这般激烈性事，小腹紧绷发疼，本就娇嫩的花穴被一下子过度开发，尽力消化快慰时像是被弄坏般绞紧抽搐。巨大冲击下眼角染满湿乎乎嫩红，细小泪滴晃晃荡荡蓄上睫毛，剩余的划出一道湿热水痕渗进发丝，显然是被欺负得过了。心下情绪五味杂陈，面前人身影逐渐模糊，连声音也无比朦胧遥远。

此时作乱异物正巧耗尽魔力，乖顺地停了下来，室内一时间安静得只剩细弱喘息抽噎回荡。李艺彤悄然抹掉大量溅湿手臂的水液，自知不小心玩脱闯了大祸，一下手足无措起来。虽然恋人泣颜好看得难以移开视线，但真到了这时果然还是心疼大于欣赏。半晌后咬咬牙，反正由头到尾错都在自己，先好好道歉才是正道。

“婷婷，婷婷。”李艺彤平生最怕道歉，支支吾吾不知道怎么解释自作主张导致的尴尬事，嘴里只是一遍遍念着恋人的名字，“我错了，对不起嘛......”

黄婷婷斜睨一眼过来，十分干脆地合上双眸。

“呃。”李艺彤一时语塞，满腔热情被拒之千里外并不怎么好受，只好硬着头皮凑上前继续坦白心境，“我没想过会变成这样，只是想让你舒服一点。熬夜去图书馆学习也是、特地去买小道具也是，从一开始我满脑子只想给你更好的体验。毕竟上次我表现不太好......但是忽略了你的感受和想法真的对不起！”小年下低垂眉眼越说越没底气，直到最后一句又突然极为诚恳坚定。

等等，什么图书馆熬夜？黄婷婷听到这里面色诡异，脑海中浮现学院首席溜进夜间关闭的图书馆内，一片黑暗中手持点亮魔杖瞪圆眼睛阅读大部头性知识典籍的画面，不禁一阵崩溃恶寒。心下总算明白了这一周间对方怠惰的原委，想来是维持时间停止再去阅读消耗的魔力就太过惊人，而魔力用尽后手捧典籍昏倒当场的场景也不会好看，于是才出此下策。

看见那微微勾起嘴角李艺彤就知道胜利在望，半是撒娇半是认真说道：“这次都是我的错，原谅我好不好，婷婷？”然而嘴快的毛病实在改不了，又补充一句：“况且你好像挺舒服的，床都湿透了。”

黄婷婷听着前面的话满心甜蜜，然后就被后半句差点气厥过去。要不是现在浑身提不起半点力气，早就把面前这个可恶家伙一脚踹下床。一脸沮丧又真诚的年下让人完全无法拒绝，年上迟疑半天，最终还是戳着对方脸颊，气哼哼道：

“以后...以后这种事必须提前找我商量。”

此时的黄婷婷尚对日后遭遇到的关于床上的麻烦毫无了解，至少这一刻两人之间弥漫的浓烈爱意千真万确，两颗炽热真心丝毫做不得假，相信必然会无限延续下去。

“等一下，是不是快要开会了？”  


“李发卡不在就算了，为什么连阿黄也不见了？”陆婷坐在会议室里百无聊赖抓过蓝猫搓揉，“魔宠倒是在这里。”

角落里玄凤鹦鹉正扑腾翅膀和灰色贵宾犬打滚嬉戏，也不知道是怎么熟起来的。

“那我不如就强制传送......”魔杖顶端在掌心中绽放纯白光芒，容姿端丽的短发女子聚精会神释放出魔力，“咦？”

所有人被眼前景象惊得倒吸一口冷气：尊敬的学院首席正扯着次席的衬衫领口，不知是在帮忙穿上还是脱下，裸露出的锁骨上布满星星点点不明淡红痕迹，旖旎且引人遐想。经常束起头发的次席此时发丝柔软披散肩头，而首席的发尾则调皮炸起。仿佛从某种特殊场合被召唤过来的两人眼底尽是惊恐，接受着众人的审视。

下一刻世界回归正常，仿佛什么都没有发生。两人衣冠整洁面容柔和，连次席的头发也勉强歪歪扭扭扎好了，却并不十分像出自本人之手。只有从校服领口处露出的一小抹樱色诉说着什么暧昧信息。

十四名学生会成员颤抖地挪开视线，会议室里清嗓子声此起彼伏。

原来我们的首席和次席真有一腿啊！  


-End-  
  
  
-番外1-

两位大人会议结束后一溜烟没了人影，连魔宠都忘记带上，空留其余学生面面相觑。陆婷逗弄几下玄凤红彤彤的脸颊，立刻收获了极其友好的蹭蹭，这一点上它倒跟主人很是相似。

“......婷婷，我已经喜欢上你了，请和我交往...咕...应该没问题了，李高光，我一定要成功！咕。”

嗯嗯嗯？怎么回事？

十四双眼睛紧紧盯着正自顾自说话、活灵活现模仿主人语气的玄凤。

大概是某个笨蛋在宿舍练习告白，让学舌鹦鹉听了去。于是现在学院里听过李艺彤告白的不仅有黄婷婷还有其他十四名女生，真是可喜可贺、可喜可贺。

  
-番外2-

李艺彤满脸乖巧，双手放上膝盖端坐在宿舍中央一把木椅上聆听来自恋人的指责。对方正细数八大罪状，重点描述了不久前因为纵欲导致在众人面前出洋相的丢脸事件。

我的礼物到底是什么？李艺彤走神到这里当即停下时间，大摇大摆从口袋里摸出质朴盒子，随即不自觉发出夸张惊叹：

一枚水晶制胸针静静躺在木盒中央，是与校服非常相称的款式。优美手工线条配上闪烁剔透光彩的矿石一看就不是凡品，当然最关键的是上面繁复精致的翅状花纹——完全就是与自己一个月前送的定情项链是同款嘛！向来含蓄的黄婷婷竟然也有用这种方式宣誓主权的一天，实在是令人意外又开心。

“李艺彤，你突然傻笑什么？有在听吗？”

“呃？我在！”  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
